


I Want You

by xMrsHendersonxx



Category: Big Time Rush
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:39:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xMrsHendersonxx/pseuds/xMrsHendersonxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has been eyeing Carlos forever, will he finally get what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want You

-James’ POV-  
Carlos. Carlos Garcia. The most adorable, funny, attractive person I have ever seen in my life, other than myself of course. But how could I ever have a chance with him? First of all everyone thinks I’m straight, which I’m not. Secondly, with Carlos always after the Jennifer’s how could I ever get him to myself? I sigh to myself, mulling my options while walking into the apartment. It looks empty so I go ahead and take my pants and shirt off and chill in my boxers.   
I sit down on the couch with a can of Sprite and turn on the TV to kill time. After about an hour or so I hear the door open and see Carlos’ little frame walk in. “Hey man,” I say struggling to pull my pants on. “Oh hey,” he says, “and don’t bother getting dressed, I like seeing you 95% naked.” I freeze in my tracks. Did he say what I think he said? He walks to me while taking shirt off. “Uhh Carlos?” I ask both liking where this was going and slightly confused. “What?” he says, “I know you’ve wanted me for the longest time, I can see it in the way you look at me.” He makes his way towards me while unbuttoning his pants.  
Without saying another word I grab him and pull him on top of me, and then I flip myself on top of him. I gaze into his eyes for a moment before crashing my lips onto his. He returns my kiss lustfully. His hands slowly make their way to my boxers and without breaking the kiss for a second, both mine and his boxers are shed. My lips find his neck and I begin to slowly kiss and bite the skin. He gasps a little moan and I just continue biting and sucking and kissing his neck until a nice hickey forms. “Oops,” I say while biting my lip. Before I have the chance to say another word he’s got me underneath him and he’s making his way down to my manhood. “Ooh fuck Carlooss” I moan out as he starts sucking me. He licks and sucks me until I scream his name at the top of my lungs.  
He lets me go and then I flip him over and give his ass a nice, hard smack. I grab his hips and bring his ass to my manhood and slip it in. He moans in both pain and pleasure as I begin to thrust. The harder I thrust the louder he moans. I start going faster and faster until I can’t go anymore and then I pull out. “Holy shit dude” he says, panting. I chuckle softly, panting myself, and reply “you’re welcome man.”  
He looks at me and then asks me something I’ve waited my whole life to hear, “James, will you… be my boyfriend?” I answer him with a swift kiss on the lips grinning the whole time. He was finally mine.


End file.
